Above All Things
by LittleLauren
Summary: What's with Rose and Scorpius? What's with their families being prejudice against one another? Will they be the perfect pair? Or will their fathers tare them apart? For Dee :
1. Exchanging Honest Opinions

This was supposed to be a very long one-shot, but that would be painful for all you amazing readers out there. It's Rose and Scorpius' story, as told by me, with the concepts of Something About Me. It would just feel weird if I changed the setting and what people do just for this story, or my stories won't make sense. Well… to me anyway. Haha!! Anyway, this story is for my amazing friends bday…

Happy Birthday, Dee!!

---

**Above All Things**

**By: LittleLauren :]**

**---**

**One: Exchanging Honest Opinions**

Ever since I could remember, my father taught my brother and I to never trust a Malfoy. I never really understood what he meant or why he said it, but I always promised him. I remember performing the old-fashioned "pinky swear" with him on the subject, thinking that whatever he said was golden. My mother, of course, felt this kind of agreement between a father and his children was unethical and uncivilized. However, my father would always point out, "True, but Hermione, when have you ever known me to be ethical and civilized?" So since we were so young and innocent, she dismissed this.

Not long after, I had to put this code to practice when I first saw the Malfoys. I was nine and we were shopping for my mother's birthday. I spotted a certain book she's been eyeing ever since it came out in Flourish and Blotts. Hugo got her yet another planner (he reasoned that mum's current planner was stuffed to the point it might explode). And dad bought mum a beautiful necklace with her sapphire birthstone on it. After a successful day, dad bought us ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. We saw them as we were walking out of Diagon Alley… the infamous Malfoys.

There were three Malfoys I gathered quickly. One was a man, looking pompous and dignified, with bleach-blonde hair and icy grey eyes, which were starting down at my father. There was a woman next to him with dirty blonde hair, but unlike the man, she had a calm demeanor about her. She held a boy by the shoulder, who looked about my age and he had the man's hair and eyes, but the woman's face structure. They were walking from the entrance, as if they had just arrived in Diagon Alley.

Obviously, dad wasn't at all thrilled to have to pass them, since we were walking out of the village. It was not a very long glimpse, but it was enough to make my father squint his eyes, take me and Hugo by the shoulders, and hold his head up high. It was quite awkward when both my father and the man looked at each other in the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. As we exited the village, I glanced back at the boy who stared back at me. I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing I was by the way he looked at me. _What is so wrong with out families?_

Honestly, whenever I asked this question, dad would always say, "There are just some things you wouldn't understand, Rosie."

And I would smile and reason, "I'll understand daddy."

But he would just pat my red head and reply, "You'll understand when you're older," and he left it at that.

However, my father didn't realize that I would have to deal with a Malfoy for the most part of the Hogwarts years. We saw the secluded-looking family again, and I guessed that my dad got a bit nervous and intimidated by the Malfoys because he told me to beat the Malfoy boy in every test. Like I wasn't anxious enough! My mum calmed me down before the train was to leave. She said, "Follow what you want to do, Rose, not what your father wants. It's your decision." Her words gave me the confidence I needed to survive my Hogwarts years.

I sat with my cousins Albus and Lucy. Lucy and I weren't particularly close… well, not as much as me, Al and Lily. However Lucy and I had the same ideals about books and keeping to a schedule. Al thought it was horrifying to listen about study tactics we were to use this year, so he continued to look out the window in a stiff daze. I gathered, his state of being could either be because of Lucy and I talking about studying before we even got to the castle, or something more. What made it worse was when James, Fred, and Louis came in to "check in" on us.

Fred and Louis came in to tease Al and I about the sorting, but James wasn't at all into it. He still looked a bit taken aback by Ted snogging Victoire, our oldest cousin. It was a pretty sad sight to witness James so down, considering he was Ted's favorite… well, in his own mind at least. Yet, James was practically the only one in the family who didn't realize Vic and Teddy have been an item for sometime.

After giving up on trying to cheer James up, the three left us, but Al looked a bit less nervous, oddly enough.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him. "You looked sick not a moment ago."

He shrugged and glanced out the window again, this time with an air of confidence. "I'm just happy to be going to Hogwarts is all." I knew there was something to the explanation, but I didn't pressure him into telling. After all, I'm horrible at keeping secrets to myself. Don't get me wrong, I can keep a secret, but it usually slips out sometime after I'm told not to tell anyone. It's a curse of my father, being completely oblivious at the best of times.

I was glad I was sorted in Ravenclaw with Dominique and Molly, and Al was more than relieved to be sorted as a Gryffindor (Shortly after the sorting, he told me what uncle Harry had told him about the sorting hat which calmed his nerves… and that James wasn't as big-headed on the train). As expected, the Malfoy boy was sorted as a Slytherin, which was one reason I was destined to be as far away from him as possible.

Oddly enough, Malfoy was in half of my classes, and he was directly in front of me in two of them. I first talked to him in my third class, which was potions. Before class started, I remember seeing the blonde-haired Slytherin plop his potions book on his desk and huff out an exhausted-like sound, as if this type of schooling was too mediocre for his standards. It was annoying, really, because we haven't even begun learning anything yet. After he slumped into his seat noisily, I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe him?" I whispered to my newly claimed friend, Ellie, who sat down next to me.

She looked at who I was talking about. "Who is he? Do you know him?" she whispered back.

"Not really, but my dad-"

This time, Malfoy turned around. "Tell us, Red," he whispered jokingly, obviously mocking us. "What did your _daddy _say about me?" I glanced at him, and his face broke into a cool smile. "I didn't think so. You Weasleys are all the same, judging a dragon by their scales."

I squinted at him. "You have some nerve."

"I reckon I do," said Malfoy. Despite my infamous Weasley flare, he took a daring chance to hold out his hand and say, "I don't think we've formally met." He grabbed my hand almost against my will. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"What's that?" laughed Ellie. "A disease?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, but he was still buoyant in his mannerisms. "Well, well… we are a bit cranky in the morning, aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes at him again, this time I didn't care if he saw or not. "Oh, shove off."

He just gave me a curt nod, and turned around to face front. I could barely hear his last remark when he murmured, "You don't know what your missing, Rose."

We never had a conversation with more than two words after that until my third year. My cousin, Lily, was surprisingly sorted as a Slytherin, which kind of bothered me for a while. Yet, she was one of my dearest friends. I knew there must've been a reason why she wanted that house, and I soon found out from her that she just didn't want anyone "protecting" her. To me, that sounded selfish, but I couldn't argue because I wasn't really mollycoddled that much. After all, I was the oldest in my small family, and if I was smothered, it must've been before Hugo was born. All in all, I had a decent amount of space to myself. Since Lily was in Slytherin, it was as if Malfoy thought it was alright to talk to me… as if Lily was a bridge to my life.

Usually, I'd walk with Al and Ellie to my next classes, but I only shared two classes with both of them, and one with just Al. So I would walk to my next few classes alone… that was until Malfoy would trail behind me because of our almost identical schedules. On occasion he would try to spark up a conversation, but it would always be cut short due to my quick wit of clever come-backs.

However, after getting used to his constant badgering about homework and lessons, I thought it wouldn't have felt right if he wasn't there… but only if Al or Ellie weren't with me. It was almost like a game when we fought (or as Scorpius put it "exchanging honest opinions"), and I guess that's when I began realizing him as Scorpius… not as the Malfoy boy. He was really sweet and clever (although his cleverness could be mistaken for slyness). He also had clear blue eyes: they looked icy at times, but usually, they'd look calm and serene. I'm not sure when he began to walk next to me instead of behind me, but I didn't seem to mind. I didn't feel any different, so what was the problem?

"The problem is our families," Scorpius pointed out in Herbology. We were working on how to properly feed a mandrake without hurting it or making it wail. Ellie has Transfiguration when I'm in Herbology, so Al would usually be my partner, but unfortunately he was in the hospital wing, nursing a hit to head by a bludger. Scorpius happened to be the odd man out, so we were paired together. "Something happened between them to make them tick."

I scribbled down some observations while saying, "I don't know what it is though. Whenever I get close to the answer, dad just changes the subject."

"Same with my dad," huffed Scorpius. We sat there in silence for a moment until Scorpius an epiphany. "I know how we could find out," he said, a mischievous smile etched on his face. "But you're gonna have to feel alright with getting into trouble."

I rolled my eyes, but replied hesitantly, "Go on, then."

"Well… don't freak out now…" he waited until I nodded. "We should go out."

"What?!" I yelled, which made our mandrake screech a horrible cry, which incidentally made every single other mandrake do the same.

"Hurry now!" advised Professor Longbottom, whizzing earmuffs to the class. "Put these on! Quickly!" The rest of the class was spent trying to get the mandrakes to settle down, so Professor Longbottom told us to repot them, since he already taught us how to do so in second year. He wistfully put them back in the next room and told us we could leave early. And he also told me personally that I should know better and I made him realize how old he was getting.

When I came out of the greenhouse, I saw Scorpius waiting for me, leaning against the wall. I went up to him, and in a hushed voice, I continued, "Do you realize how many times my father told me your family was scum and to stay away from you?! If he knew I was just _talking _to you-!"

"I told you not to freak out, Red," he whispered, his eyes looking more and more ice cold.

"Oh, this is way beyond freaking out, _Blondie_!" I argued. "This is stupidity! This is- this is-"

"This is a way to find out the truth, yeah? I was just trying to help out is all. Don't get your wand in a knot."

He didn't talk from then on all the way down to our next lesson, where I met up with Al and Ellie, but I really thought about his suggestion. His logic was off a bit, but I guessed I was too harsh on him. He meant well, so at the end of the day, I told him I'd go with his plan. "On one condition."

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a real relationship, so I don't want any funny business… got it?" We shook on it.

"And I have a condition as well," he said whispering in my ear. "You have to go with it."

I scrunched my face, but I reluctantly agreed.

We played this dating game for a few weeks, and in no time, people found out about us. I think Lily was a bit grateful that the attention in school was pointed away from her. It seemed that a Weasley and a Malfoy together was just as strange. I wasn't very good at lying, let alone keeping a secret, so I was pretty quiet about the whole thing. I didn't even tell Ellie the reason why, even though she slept in my dorm. The one who really proclaimed our relationship around was the attention seeker himself. I was really peeved by this, so at about a month that we were faking it, I finally took him aside.

As I went into that Great Hall, I heard him and his Slytherin mates laughing in the distance behind me. I was already angry at Scorpius, but I never had the time to speak my mind about the ordeal. So, I took this as an opportunity to do so.

Before he could get into the Great Hall for supper, I grabbed Scorpius' upper arm. "Hey, sweetheart!" he said, giddy with having already been laughing before. His remark made his friends snicker even more.

"We need to talk," I told him through clenched teeth. Not caring about his friends, I dragged him behind the Gargoyle in the Great Hall and slammed his back against it. "What the hell are you playing at?" I shot at him angrily.

"What are you talking about…" he paused, and replaced his innocent face with a mischievous lopsided grin. "…_sweetheart_."

I shook his shoulders, and pushed him again, dismissing the fact that he had quite broad shoulders. "Because of _your_ proclamation to the whole school, Ellie is wondering if I've turned mental, and Al is simply confused, and my father is going to be absolutely _furious_ when he finds out about all this!"

Scorpius smiled, one eyebrow raised. "So we're doing our job then," he pointed out calmly.

Although I was flaring with anger at him, I had to contemplate what he said. He had a point… we were doing this for the benefit of knowing why our families are the way they are. It wasn't long before Christmas anyway. My face softened. "Could you… just… tone it down a bit then?"

Scorpius saw my facial expression, and with that, his eyes softened as well, and he held my hand. "I'm sorry, Red. I wasn't thinking straight."

_Well that couldn't have been any easier, _I thought to myself, surprised.

He looked down at the hand he was still holding. He laughed lightly and muttered, "You have soft hands."

I don't know how it happened, but it did. All I remember is that we looked at each other, and then my lips were against his. It was just one kiss… my first kiss… and my stomach was full of butterflies and my mind went blank.

I backed away from him, making him stutter sheepishly, "Sorry- er- I didn't mean it… that is to say… if you- er- wanted it?"

After the initial shock of being kissed by Scorpius Malfoy, my face showed a calm demeanor, which was definitely the opposite of how I felt inside, and replied, "Well, you did tell me that I had to just go with it." With that, I walked away and entered the Great Hall, leaving a shocked Scorpius leaning against the back of the Gargoyle.

---

LL:]


	2. A Family Riot

**Above All Things**

**By: LittleLauren:]**

**---**

**Two: A Family Riot**

It was a tad awkward to pretend to be in a relationship when we actually started to like each other. We acted as if nothing happened between us, and we lived our school lives normally. However, it wasn't long before Christmas break came around, and we had to individually prepare ourselves for a war of the fathers. After the train ride, I remembered it being quiet on the way home, since mum was at home with Hugo.

I glanced up at dad, taking notice to his red, tousled hair, and a hint of stubble on his chin. He appeared calm… a good sign. Hopefully, he was having a good day. "So," started dad. "How was school?"

I shrugged. "It was okay I guess."

He dangerously closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as if relaxing. "That nice," he said.

"Erm… dad?" I started nervously.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be _driving _the car?"

He saw how anxious I was, so he explained, "Don't worry Rosie. I put a charm on it to drive itself. It's completely safe." He smiled reassuringly, but since I still looked anxious, he gave in and put his hands on the wheel. "Did you do anything special this term?"

"I-" I was about to tell him about the whole ordeal with Scorpius, but quickly thought against it. If I was going to tell, I needed _major _backup. "-I started Divination this year," I improvised.

"Oh, and do you like it?"

I giggled, wrinkling my nose, "Not really."

Dad chuckled, "Yeah, neither did your mum. You know she actually flat-out left Professor Trelawney's class in our third year? It was very unlike her to walk out on a class." We both laughed at this, which broke the tension of nothing to say. I talked idly about the little things that went on at my time at Hogwarts. Being the witty wonder I was, I gracefully tip-toed around the whole "I'm dating your enemy's son" subject; however, I knew it would have to happen sooner or later.

We were at the Burrow Christmas Day, happily eating, unwrapping presents, and getting reacquainted with the family. Lily and I were holding a conversation in a corner of the living room, where I told her about me and Scorpius. She wasn't that surprised that it was all fake, but there was a time that she thought the whole thing was real. Apparently Scorpius appeared to look peculiarly happy-go-lucky at dinner one day. Needless to say, I kept the kiss to myself.

After dinner, desert was brought out, and we all gathered in the magically heated canvas outside. In no time, we all tucked in to pies, cakes, pudding, and tarts.

Teddy cleared his throat as if he was ready to tell an important announcement. It seemed as if he'd been practicing what to say for a while now. "Excuse me, everyone, excuse me," he said happily as his hair changed from an anxious red-orange to an excited bright yellow. As soon as all eyes were on him, I knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Vic and I-"

Victoire didn't wait for him to conclude, however she dazzled the whole family with a diamond ring on her left hand. Most of us, especially Lily, were ecstatic.

"Wow, Ted," said Uncle Harry, mesmerized by the ring. "How did you afford that?"

Teddy smiled gaily. "It was my mum's," he explained enthusiastically. "Gran gave it to me when I told her I was going to propose."

There was a look of honour and amazement in my uncle's eyes. "I'm proud of you, Ted." Uncle Harry thumped Teddy on the back to express his excitement.

However, the only person who was less than happy was James. He wasn't very angry exactly. As my relatives inquired the couple about wedding plans, James looked like he was deprived of gifts that Christmas. He almost seemed jealous or maybe just plain depressed. First of all, he was getting over Lily being in Slytherin. Now, he had to deal with one of his role models marrying his oldest cousin. Call me crazy, but I thought he was acting a bit immature. The world didn't exactly revolve around James Sirius Potter.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to plan two weddings then!" he shouted over everyone. All of us turned toward James' direction. "I heard that _someone_-" he glanced over at me, "-has been busy frolicking with a certain boy."

I swear I wanted to hex him so hard that it would make him cower away from the subject, but being the Gryffindor he was, he didn't falter. Everyone's eyes were on me for the first time ever, and the air was so thick and still that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to breathe. My mum saved us all from the awkward silence, but put me on the spot nonetheless by asking, "Who is he, Rosie?"

I closed my eyes, thinking that death might feel better than what I felt at that moment. But I said it, vociferously: "Scorpius Malfoy."

At first, they all stared, confused expressions were etched on the adults' faces; Teddy and Victoire, holding hands, looked surprised; Dom, Louis, Fred, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, and Al had similar blank expressions; James was grinning smugly, but after catching a glimpse at Lily's face, he came to realize what he just did; Hugo mimicked my father, who looked as if he was battling with different emotions. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Hate? Hurt?

"I'm sorry," I whispered more to my father than anyone else. Before I could burst into tears of embarrassment in front of my whole family, I ran into the Burrow and ran to the nearest upstairs bathroom.

As hard as it may seem, I heard a tremendous uproar from outside which seemed to travel its way into the house. I heard my uncles yelling at my father who sounded just about ready to go to the Malfoy Manor and hex Scorpius as well as his father into the next millennium. My mum was screaming at dad, trying to get him to calm down. It sounded like absolute chaos, so I closed my ears and shut my eyes, trying to shut it all out. These were the times I wished I had a good novel…

"QUIET!" Granddad's voice vibrated throughout the whole house. Every Weasley, Potter, and Lupin fell silent, waiting for Granddad to speak. "I _did not _raise a family to argue like this! You are acting like a bunch of animals, and I am _very _ashamed of you!" Granddad must've turned to dad because he said, "You should know better than to make your daughter believe such things-!"

"But dad-!"

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley-!" Grandmum began to respond, but Granddad intervened calmly.

"Molly, let me talk to him." The next thing I heard was the front door shut, and as I looked out the small bathroom window, I saw Granddad escort my father into his old, run-down shed.

It didn't take long for the rest of my family to clean up and talk lightly about wedding plans and other little things. A couple minutes later, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said hesitantly, wiping my remaining tears off my face and sitting on the toilet lid.

The door opened and I turned around to see my mum's sympathetic face. I felt so ashamed of what I had done to disappoint my father, that I began to cry again. "Oh, Rosie!" Mum hated seeing me and Hugo cry, and she usually tried her hardest to get us to stop. She held me tight to comfort me as best as she could.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Shh, Rosie," she hushed, rocking me back and forth, soothing me. "It isn't your fault. Your father just doesn't think before he says."

I held onto her tighter and cried, "That's not it… I didn't really hear what dad said, and I don't think I want to know." I shut my eyes and confessed, "Before, this was all supposed to be a plot to know why our families hate each other, but then it _wasn't _fake and we actually started to like each other, and that made matters even worse!"

Mum was speechless for a while, taking everything in. Then, she finally spoke up. "I'm really not the one to know everything about boys, even though my two best friends are boys. I only had two boyfriends in my whole life." I looked up at her, surprised. In my opinion, my mother was a fairly pretty woman. She looked much younger than her age, which is hard to accomplish without much help from cosmetics or face lifts. I guessed she just played hard to get… maybe. "Well, my first boyfriend was a gentleman, but sort of annoying at times."

"Who was it?" I asked, intrigued.

Mum chucked, a reminiscent smile on her face. "Viktor Krum."

I crinkled my nose. "Uncle Viktor? Hugo's _godfather_?" Mum nodded. "That's just strange."

"Now that I think about it, yes." Mum paused, as if thinking about what to say next. "But then, your father realized that I was a girl and that he loved me. And he took an awfully long time to notice that. It frustrated me so much, you have no idea. So, you know what I did?" I shook my head no. "I took the last possible opportunity I thought I had to kiss him, and oddly enough, he kissed me back."

"That sounds terribly romantic," I said. "But what does this have to do with my problem?"

"I'm explaining how your father works… how he acts before he thinks."

"But I didn't do what I did to know how he deals with anger!" I whined, jumping out of my mother's arms. I began to pace in the small bathroom while mum looked at me as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. "I want to know _why_! We _both _want to know why! I only agreed to this plan to find out why, and I really thought it was fool-proof, no matter how sloppy it was put together. But at some point, I don't know what happened, but we started to think it was real, and one thing lead to another…" I felt my words fade into nothingness as I stopped pacing. I looked at mum to see if she was as confused as I was.

"Listen sweetheart," mum said, guiding me over to sit on the toilet lid once more. "I told Lily this in the beginning of this term: you aren't a bad person because of what you chose to do. I have to admit that Slytherins weren't very kind to us Gryffindors… In fact, my generation of Slytherins are still getting used to the fact that it's a new world."

"And that's another thing," I commented. "I don't get why the past has to be so secret."

Mum gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but I can't tell you yet. You'll find out soon enough." And she left it at that.

---


	3. She Just Can't Believe Him

Above All Things

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Chapter 3: She Just Can't Believe Him

---

Dad didn't talk to me for a while after that. He acknowledged me of course, but we didn't exactly have long conversations. The one thing that bothered me the most was the fact that dad was protecting me from someone he barely knew! I knew Scorpius was a nice guy… Lily knew Scorpius was a nice guy… I didn't understand what the problem was. Sure mum told me a short background on the fragile subject, but it wasn't enough. I had to think of something before things started to back-track.

I began to rethink if all of the plotting and pretending was really worth it. I didn't necessarily approve of the method Scorpius had suggested in the first place, so I started blaming him for my family problem. I didn't sit with him on the train ride back, and I didn't answer him when he'd try to talk to me, just to show him how much I convinced myself that Scorpius had planned this… that Scorpius and his father had planed this to happen, as if they tried to break my family apart bit by bit, starting with me.

I remember about two weeks into the new school year, I was fed up with him trying to talk to me. I was determined to end our relationship… or whatever we had… once and for all. During a very long and humid double potions, I scooted over next to Albus and Ellie, just to show Scorpius that I was done… end of story. As Professor Slughorn was explaining ways to recognize a shrinking solution, I was quietly ranting on about how Scorpius was a knifing, little sneak.

"…Can you believe that I actually _believed _him?" I said for what had to have been the twelfth time that day, while Ellie doodled on her parchment and Al absentmindedly stirred his cauldron and nodded to everything I said. "And I _went _with it… he told me to go with it, and what happened?"

This was their cue to answer, but only Al robotically said, "Nothing."

"Nothing!" I whispered angrily. "Nothing except dad disinheriting me and making my life hell." I stopped. I didn't think they could take much more.

"Rosie," Ellie finally spoke up, holding her brunette head up with her hand. "It seems to me that you like him a lot more than you let on." I glared in her sympathetic hazel eyes, but she said in defense, "Well, you keep talking about him so you must care."

"I do not," I stated to end the conversation at that.

However, Al decided to put his two cents in. "Personally, I don't know the guy, and I don't want to get to know him unless I have to. But before this whole fiasco, you've been on cloud nine, and looking extra cheery. I see it all the time with Emmaline-"

Ellie and I looked at each other. "Who?" we said in unison.

Al's cheeks turned red. "Emmaline Mason… my girlfriend." I lifted one eyebrow and Ellie gave him a crooked smile as to say 'Whoa! Lady's man!' "Anyway," he continued. "She's been acting the same way you were with Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to listening to Slughorn's lesson. I wanted to say more to them, but I knew I was in too deep to try to convince them that I didn't like Scorpius Malfoy. I hated his icy blue eyes… that looked so cute when he'd smile or laugh. I hated his annoying bleach blonde hair, only when it didn't shine in the light or when his fingers ran through it when he was thinking. And I especially hated the way he talked, like he knew everything about everything when in reality he doesn't… but his voice was greatly matured, as if puberty was nice to him.

Oh Merlin… I did like him.

However, I felt it was my duty to break things off with him as soon as possible. So after Potions, I told him off, just like that. I didn't wait to hear what he had to say. I didn't really want to hear what he had to say. I decided that family was more important than a fling I was faced with.

Even though we ignored each other for practically the rest of the year, I could see how down he appeared. On the outside he was the normal Scorpius Malfoy, but I could tell he was hurting inside with the subtle hints of internal pain. He always wanted to work alone, was almost always late to class, and was generally a bigger git to the teachers for no apparent reason. But I knew the reason, and I thought perhaps this was the way he pushed his emotions out. It was quite annoying most of the times. Some of the times he would act like a "tough guy" in class, all I wanted to do was to scream at him saying, "I'm not that big of a deal! Get over it!" But the other part of me wanted to hug him and say that I was sorry and I want us to try again… yet I knew that was impossible.

Soon enough, nevertheless, he seemed to be over our big family feud drama because the next year, he suddenly had a girlfriend. Her name was Cindy Taylor, I gathered from Lily. She was a Slytherin in my cousin's year, and I had to say, she was verging on becoming… very cheap, to put in nicer terms. Cindy might've been a second year, but she looked like a fifth year. No wonder Lily was intimidated by her.

I wasn't jealous really, but I wasn't at all happy with his sudden change in mood. It takes two to tango. So, I snatched myself a boy to shove in his face.

Jeremy Lyre was a Hufflepuff in my year whom I tutored in Ancient Runes. He was cute and a true sweetheart in my opinion. He was the one to ask me out, even though I was planning to for some time… even if it was for a different purpose. This time, I didn't hesitate to tell Ellie, Al, Lily, and my parents. I made dad a bit less apprehensive but he was happy, which ultimately made me happy. However, Lily was the only one to give me that look of hers… the 'I can't believe you' look. But I learned to ignore it because I liked Jeremy… kind of.

No one seemed to care about me going out with Jeremy… a good sign. But the one person I was trying to hurt wasn't exactly being affected, and it killed me. Boy, did it kill me! Whenever Jeremy and I walked together, holding hands, all the way down to Ancient Runes, I tried to find the ugly green envy in Scorpius' eyes, but they were never there. He had no trouble at all flaunting Cindy like she was a life-sized trophy. Pathetic.

Every time I was them together, they were entwined in each other. I knew Scorpius knew I was there whenever they did so by the way he opened his eyes to look up at me, and then he'd smile that gloating smile… even when Cindy was still all over him! That was when I started to get angry with his immaturity and reaction towards his emotional turmoils. He was laying it on so thick that I thought he may have been making a cake! Oh, how I couldn't _believe_ him!

I had to get away from all the madness, so I met up with Lily on the grounds down by the Black Lake. Lily didn't help my relaxing by telling me, "His plan is working."

"What?" I said with exasperation. "He has another plan to destroy my life?"

Lily sighed. "No," she picked some grass blades out of sheer boredom. "He likes you but he's being an arse about it."

"Lily!" I reprimanded my cousin, shocked by her sudden colorful language.

She looked up at me nonchalantly, wind blowing in her beautiful, shiny ginger hair. "What?" she said innocently.

I just shook my head in disapproval, and continued the previous subject. "If he likes me, he wouldn't be snogging your enemies."

"Excuse me, but I only have one enemy, and for a good reason."

I was about to delve in the matter even more, but I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. I turned around to see Jeremy looking down at me, blocking the autumn sun. "Hey," he said shyly. "Can we talk?"

Not a good sign.

I bid Lily goodbye and walked off with Jeremy along the Black Lake. Usually, he would hold my hand or book bag, but this time he didn't.

He suddenly stopped, which halted me in my tracks as well. "Listen-" he said with a pained look in his eyes. "I don't think we should do this anymore."

I could feel my self-esteem and accomplishment level dropped immensely. "What do you mean?" I attempted to ask.

"I like you, Rose-"

I nodded knowingly, "-But you don't like me _that _way, I get it." I turned around to walk away, but Jeremy grabbed me by the arm.

"That's not it at all!" I turned around slowly, searching for something in his trouble face. "I like you a lot, but… but…" He was definitely struggling with an internal battle. Then he blurted out, "I-was-bribed-by-Scorpius-to-go-out-with-you-and-before-it-was-okay-but-I-couldn't-do-that-to-you-because-you're-such-a-nice-person-and-I-already-had-a-girlfriend." He let out a long, deserved breath, and his face looked more relaxed.

I was flabbergasted! Outraged! Humiliated! …Heartbroken. "_Malfoy _did this?!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to roll down my face. "It was all _Malfoy's_ going?!" Jeremy nodded, completely ashamed of himself. "Why?!"

"Well, actually, in my defense, my girlfriend decided to with it, and she dragged me into it."

"But you can't be a _man _and say something?!"

"It was too late! I couldn't change anything."

"And how do you suppose your _girlfriend _gotinvolved with me and Malfoy?"

He sighed. "Cindy's my girlfriend." I was shocked. "I know, I know… kind of strange. But you have to admit …she's _hot."_

I put my hand up in surrender, and I walked away, ignoring the calls of apology from Jeremy. _I COULD NOT BELIEVE MALFOY! _He really had some nerve to start with me again! Didn't he know who my father was? Did he even care?

I made it my duty to seek Malfoy out. I brought Lily along as well, just to be sure I could get ambassador access to the Slytherin common room if need be. He wasn't exactly hard to find because Lily knew where Cindy liked to flaunt whomever she was with that week. Lo and behold, there they were, in the most crowded hallway in the whole school. "It's disgusting," complained Lily, scrunching her face. "Whose hands are whose?"

It was kind of pitiful looking. It made me even angrier (because bragging was his specialty and, sadly, I knew that).

I didn't even care to wait until they finished their little act. I ripped them apart and dragged Malfoy into the nearest empty classroom. He looked surprised but impressed with how much damage he caused; however, once I put my wand right at the bridge of his nose threatening to strike, he suddenly became nervous and taken aback.

"Oh, so you weren't expecting _this _reaction?" I asked mocking a sweet demeanor. "Were you, _Malfoy_?"

"Er… um…" he stumbled. He started to breath heavily at this point. "I- I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong once again!" I glared at him, angry sparks coming from my wand. "You are such a- a-"

"An idiot?" Scorpius suggested, trying to make me a little less hostile. But I wasn't going to have it.

"Don't play games with me, _Blondie_! Or I won't hesitate to demonstrate what my Aunt Ginny taught me this summer!"

"Just listen to me-"

"Do you think I'm that thick that I'd go as far as _listen _to what you have to say?!" I interrupted him, the sparks were getting threateningly close to burning the middle of his forehead. "Were you going to tell me that you didn't mean to do _this _much harm? Because, congratulations! You've officially made my life miserable!" At that point, he gave me a look, as if realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hung his head in shame. That definitely took me by surprise, so I lowered my wand a bit… I still didn't trust him to lower it all the way, but I listened to what he had to say. "I never meant to hurt you or your family. It was all just so mixed up, and I didn't know how to handle the plan when you kissed me-"

I scoffed. "_I _kissed _you_?"

"Yes," he answered indifferently. "I didn't plan on actually liking you, and I didn't know how to handle it. When you ended it like you did, the only thing I wanted was a way to get you to listen to me… and the satisfaction of getting revenge, but then again I didn't know what I was doing to you. I've never felt anything when I'm with other girls, but you're different, Red." I still looked unconvinced, so he tried to reason, "When I told my family about you, my father was ready to strike without hesitation. Good thing mum came to my rescue, but still. He screamed at me… asked me if his teachings meant nothing… told me that if my Grandfather knew about this, he'd probably disinherit me…" His speech faded, but I saw that all too familiar look on Scorpius's face. It was contorted with hurt and confusion and stress… just like how I felt. He sighed. "So if you want to hit me, go ahead. I deserve it." He held his chin up high and closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever I had up my sleeve.

I let him stay like that for a while, just watching his muscles tense and his eyes close tighter than they already were. He looked so cute… all vulnerable and whatnot. I lowered my wand completely. "I can't," I sighed.

Scorpius tentatively opened his eyes and stared at me with bewilderment. "You… You aren't angry anymore?" he hesitatingly asked.

I shook my head, no.

"Why? I was such an arse to you and you don't want to hit me?"

"Well, if you want me to-" I held up my wand, but he put his hands up to shield his face.

"No, no… It's alright."

"Okay then." I turned around to walk to the door.

However, I felt Scorpius spin me around. He whispered to me, "You know, I never really got to tell you how I felt that one day…" And then _he_ kissed _me_! It wasn't like the first kiss we shared… it was more intense but sweet. His lips tasted like peppermint and butterbeer, and I loved every second of it. I never thought I change my mind so quickly about someone I used to loathe, but I had to admit, everything fit at that exact moment… everything made sense… it was amazing. My stomach had butterflies fluttering around, just like the last time, but this time there were more, causing me to giggle, which ultimately stopped our snogging.

"What?" he asked, smiling as well.

I shrugged, "I never felt this way before."

"Neither have I. I can't want to tell the guys-"

"No," I interrupted him. He gave me a look of confusion, so I reasoned, "Do you really want to start round two of the Weasley-Malfoy family feud?"

"Understood," he nodded.

And then, just like that, we were together again, but this time, we agreed to keep it a secret from everyone.

---

A/N: I apologize for my damn laziness and procrastination. I feel like I'm letting everyone down because I haven't updated since forever, but I'm trying to push myself more and more. I guarantee that this story, Something About Love and maybe (just maybe) Two Bleeding Heart will be finished by this year. I know this story will be done before school's out (fingers crossed for earlier), but I'm stuck on a twisted and complicated plot for Something About Love (lots in store!), and Two Bleeding Hearts… well, that's really just a side project.

Reviews are much appreciated!

Thanks!!

LL!! :]


	4. To Throw Her Off

Above All Things  
By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 4: To Throw Her Off

* * *

No one was allowed to know about us, under any circumstances whatsoever. I actually came to enjoy the secrecy… it felt like an adventure. We acted like complete enemies during most of the day, and a couple by the evening. It was fun.

However, after a few months, it was hard to play along with our little game. Ellie and Al thought Scorpius and I were "flirting" when I repeatedly said we were arguing. They let it go, but Lily was hard to convince. Unknown by anyone else, she began her own little private investigation. So, we tried our best to convince her otherwise indirectly…

Ellie and I were helping Lily with her Charms essay in the Clock Tower court yard taking in the first days of spring. It was the perfect setup for a convincing row with Scorpius.

We heard the clock strike four. Cue Scorpius from behind… "Oi! Red!" Right on schedule.

All three of us looked up from what we were doing because we all knew who it was. Only Ellie and Lily turned their heads. I stayed quite still.

"Rose-" whispered Ellie.

"I know."

Lily laughed. "Oh, look! Here comes your boyfriend."

I shoved Lily slightly and whispered harshly, "No, he is not my boyfriend!"

Then Scorpius was speaking again. "Oh, come on, Red. Am I _that _horrible?" He was smiling… I just felt him smiling, but I didn't give him an answer. I just dug my face in my book, inwardly grinning at Scorpius' great acting skills. "Seriously? The cold shoulder?"

I finally turned around, but I was afraid if I said anything, the plan wouldn't pan out. I just gave him the infamous 'Weasley' look, and he mockingly grimaced. "So we _aren't _friendly today, eh?"

"Oh, shove off _Malfoy_," I spat his name out like it was a stale pumpkin pasty.

"C'mon, Red," he said grabbing my hand. I tried my best to look disgusted. "Just forget about everything that we've been though and just go out with me?" He was so cute pretending.

I rolled my eyes. "We've never been though anything. What we did was stupid and irrational, and I'd _never_ go out with someone like you." I took my hand out of Scorpius' grasp, and in turn, he folded his arms.

"Someone like me?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

This time I put my book down and slowly stood up. "Well, you think you're big and bad, you're very egotistical, you don't take no for an answer, and you slick your hair back just because you think it's cool." He looked at me, wide-eyed. That wasn't exactly part of the plan, but I think I put my two cents in quite nicely. I could tell Scorpius was impressed with my quick answer.

"You forgot one other thing," he replied.

"Like what?" I was really getting into character. I could feel anger bubbling inside of me, even if we were just putting on an act.

Scorpius smiled deviously, and it sent shivers throughout my body. "You forgot that I don't live in an old _shack _like your pathetic family."

That last remark was very surprising coming from him, and it kind of actually hurt me. Lily got up in front of me, facing Scorpius. "Was that necessary?" she asked him quietly.

Scorpius frowned. I guessed he realized what he said. I walked away quietly. I knew he was sorry, but I didn't look back. I didn't stop until I found myself down by the boat house. My feet dangling over the dock, I looked up at the clouds by the distant mountains, wondering what it would be like to go there. Scorpius sat down next to me silently.

"Hey," he whispered apologetically. "I didn't mean-"

"I know," I cut him off. We sat there for a while, not talk or moving… just looked out at the horizon. He daringly placed his tense hand on top of mine, and it relaxed when I didn't turn him down. Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. I finally spoke up. "I thought something like that would happen, but I didn't know if I was ready for it just yet."

"Oh," Scorpius said. He patiently waited for me to continue.

"Just out of curiosity," I looked at him to see him looking at me with rapt attention. "Why did you say that we live in a shack?" He looked lost for words.

"Well," he muttered. "My father always said-"

"Never mind," I waved it off, relieving Scorpius out of his tight situation. A couple minutes went by, in which we continued to look out at the sun beginning to hide itself behind the dark mountains. Then I said, "The Burrow."

"What?" Scorpius said in confusion.

"It isn't a shack, it's a Burrow. My father used to live there, and it's cozy and warm, and if I had the choice, I'd invite you to our Sunday get-togethers," I smiled. "You'd like it."

He smiled too. He then looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. When he saw the setting was all clear, he leaned in closer to me and gently pecked my lips. "You're really something, Red."

"Really?" I flirted. "And all this time I thought I was nothing to you."

"Not anymore." He got up and helped me up as well. "I think we should head back. That cousin of yours might think we've run off to France."

I laughed. "Probably. She's such a drama queen."

As we were walking back up to the castle, Scorpius put his arm around my shoulder. "I think we fooled her though," he commented.

I shook my head. "I don't think she's given up."

"Do you mean she _wants _us together?"

"I think she wants to prove she's right."

"So very true."

Therefore, we spent even less time with each other when Lily was sure to be watching. I spent more time with Ellie and Al, and Scorpius spent more time with his friends, Gretta Zabini and Vince Goyal. I thought we finally fooled the infamous "love investigator" who was Lily Luna Potter by splitting our tactics up, but I sadly thought wrong.

One weekend, I was in the Library doing some homework, and Scorpius was at Hogsmeade, to try to get Lily out of our hair, but that little devil was very stubborn and persistent.

She slammed her book down on the table I was sitting at. "I might be younger than you, but I'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly, not looking away from my Transfiguration research. Even though I was expecting this day to come, I was still very nervous.

"What do you think I mean, _Rose Weasley_?" She had her hands on her hips and she tapped her foot, expecting a legitimate answer. When I glanced up at her and didn't say anything, she continued in a whisper, "You and Scorpius are going out, and I know you two are hushing it up."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Oh, don't give me that bunch of-" Lily stopped, and finally gathered what I said. When she realized, she whispered, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me to make me feel like I've accomplished something," Lily said leaning on one side, hands on her hips.

"I'm not lying, Lily," I said truthfully. When she looked surprised, I said, "I don't know why you're confused. _You _were the one who said it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you two were _actually _going out. I was taking a long shot, for Merlin's sake!"

I shushed her. "If you haven't noticed, we're trying to hush it up, so if you don't mind, please don't repeat anything you've heard."

"I swear." Then she sat down across from me and whispered, "Now, how did it happen?"

I smiled. "It just sort of… happened… you know?"

"No," she giggled. "But I think it's awfully romantic." She sighed longingly. "I imagine you've been cutting it lose then?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know," she suggested. "Scorpius isn't exactly the type of guy whose idea of fun is doing research. He must've been showing you there's more to life than papers and studying."

"I know there's more to life than studying!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked knowingly. "Then why are you _here _instead of out _there_?" She pointed to the window behind her.

"To throw you off, of course."

"Wow," Lily laughed. "You two are _horrible_ when it comes to secrets."

I told Scorpius what had happened with Lily when he arrived back from Hogsmeade. He was fine with it, but he wasn't sure that Lily herself could keep that big a secret.

"I don't think that's true," I said as we shared a bunch of sweets Scorpius bought at Honeydukes in a secluded part of the dungeons. "I'm kind of surprised that I didn't say anything to Al or Ellie." Then he gave me this look... a look that said, 'Now, don't be mad...' "What did you do?" I asked him slowly.

''I might've- well I did- what I mean to say is-"

"Could you tell me before you forget?" I stopped his stuttering.

He looked up at me, smiled apologetically, and said, "I told Gretta."

"Really?" I asked him, amused. "I didn't think you'd tell Gretta."

"Well, she happens to be my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Nah," Scorpius said, putting his arms around me. "You're just my girlfreind."

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't much, but I already have the next two and a half chapters written… I just have to stop being so lazy and type! :P

Read and Review!

LL! :]


	5. Nothing But the Truth

Above All Things

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 5: Nothing But the Truth

* * *

As fourth year came to an end, Scorpius and I decided it was time to confront our families and tell them the truth. I knew I was going to miss the secrecy, but I guessed it was important for us to reveal what we've been hiding. I felt nervous the whole ride back home, but I had to remind myself of Scorpius's words: _"If they don't love it, they can shove it."_

"What happened to that Jeremy bloke?" asked dad, tucking into my and Hugo's welcome back turkey dinner.

'Oh Merlin... here we go again,' I thought, feeling my stomach drop. I looked down at my full plate and mumbled, "We broke up."

Mum put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Why?" my dad said suddenly, a shocked demeanor on his face. "Why would any boy want to hurt my Rosebud like that? I was looking forward to meeting the lucky chap, but now I don't think he's worth meeting!"

"Dad!" I whined, glancing up at him. Then all of a sudden, I felt the butterflies in my stomach disappear and was replaced by a lioness, a feeling of spontaneous courage took over my well-being. "It wasn't him... it was me, somehow in the most indirect way, but I found out it was about me all along.

"You see, dad, this whole year was focused on revenge." Everyone looked confused, so I went on. "All my life you taught me that Malfoys were not to be trusted, and I tried to live by that... to obey your wishes. But you didn't know that I would have to deal with Scorpius everyday of school, and I'll admit it, he's cute!" Dad's eyes widened with surprise. I don't think he's ever heard me say someone was cute. "And last year the whole thing was a plot to find out the truth about the unanswered question of why we have to hate each other.

"We had a mutual friendship all though third year, but when the plan was in action we really started liking each other and the fake dating became real. But when you freaked out last Christmas, I thought that was the Malfoy's plan, so I seeked my revenge for your sake... to make you proud of me." I saw Dad was ready to talk, but I just kept on going. "I tried to get Scorpius jealous by going out with Jeremy, but he was part of Scorpius' plan, so I guess out of chance, our plots became entwined. So Scorpius was getting _me _jealous instead of the other way around. I screamed and flew spells at him like it was my job, dad. But I soon found out that Scorpius didn't intend for this to get all tangled up, and he got a good earful from his father. I felt bad and sorry for what I did to hurt him even though he did nothing wrong... I jumped to conclusions. And Scorpius's plan was to get me to listen to his side of the story.

"The truth in the matter is that I really, _really_ like Scorpius, and he feels the same way. And whatever you say won't change our minds." I got up from the table, my heart aching at the sight of my family's speechlessness. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an owl from Lily." And I left it at that.

I walked up the stairs two at a time, and I was surprisingly calm. When I got to my room, I shut the door and leaned back against it, feeling as if I've just gone through a battle. I breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. I couldn't believe I survived the reveal; however, I didn't think dad would stay as silent as he did through my whole speech, so it must've been powerful.

The next day, we all went to Grandmum and Grandad Weasley's to celebrate Dominique's successful gradution and she recieved an accepted letter from the French National Quiddich team. She was to leave that night for team orientation and she was to stay there for four years.

Dad wasn't even acknowledging me this time. Maybe he was still speechless... maybe he was embarrassed about what had happened... or maybe he was just angry in general. No one really cared about what was going on because not a lot of the adults knew and none of the kids wanted to get involved. And rightfully so. But my father's ignorance started to get annoying and he silently made me insane.

So after a very awkward dinner, a bunch of us went outside, however, before we walked out the door my Aunt Ginny stopped me.

"I don't mean to be nosy," started my godmother quietly. "...but is there something going on between... you know... you and your... your father?"

"Not really," I lied. Yet, she made me look into her brown eyes. She knew I couldn't lie for my life. Then I sighed. "Yes."

"Let me guess," she crossed her arms. "Does this have something to do with the Malfoy's?" I nodded. "Don't worry about it. Your dad just had a bad past with them."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ginny, but I don't think he'll ever understand." I walked out the door without listening to the same thing my mum told me before. I didn't want an explanation that wasn't fully true.

_"Mum!" _I heard Lily say dramatically. I could almost sense her rolling her eyes. I guessed she thought it wasn't cool for Aunt Ginny to intervene with my personal life.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" I whined, stopping everyone halfway to the garden. "I mean, he's a nice guy, right?" I asked this more to Lily than anyone else, just for reassurance.

"Of course," she said with sincerity. However Hugo huffed in frustration.

"Listen, Rose," said Hugo impatiently. "If dad says no, it usually means no." He then walked away, along with Louis, to the pond nearby.

I plumped myself between Al and Lily under the shade of the huge oak tree. I held my head with the palm of my hand while I picked blades of grass, feeling completely defeated.

The I heard Al speak confidently. "You know, I think you should go for him."

I looked up at him, hope filling my eyes. "What?" I asked. "Your serious?"

He looked up. "Slytherins aren't all bad." And then he smiled at his sister, who looked absolutely elated. "I love you, Lils. You're my sister… not a Death Eater."

I let them be with their catching up moment. Did Albus tell me to listen to my heart? And what did that _mean_, exactly? He said to go for him... but wouldn't that be leaving my father in the dark? Did I care? Did I want to care?

Dad or Scorpius?

Family or my heart?

These sort of decisions should not have to be made by a fourteen year-old girl.

Finally, around close to the end of summer dad sat me down and we had a chat.

He found me on the little wooden swing in the backyard. "Hey," he said quietly, gathering my attention. "Is this seat taken?"

I allowed him to sit next to me. I could feel his eyes observing me as I picked small twigs off of broken branch I found from the ground. I guessed he really didn't know what to say. "Mum put you up to this." It was more of a statement than a question.

Yet, he answered, "No."

I said, not looking at him, "I heard you and mum arguing last night, and if I'm not mistaken, it was about me."

Dad sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you or pressure you," he said more to himself that me. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you or Hugo do something you didn't want to do. But I guess I've been doing that without realizing it.

"Listen," Dad sighed, turning my head around to face his. "Scorpius' father and I... well... we don't exactly see eye-to-eye, you see-"

"Why?" I asked, getting right to it. "Dad, it's quite obvious you two hate each other, but I want to know _why_."

"It's very complicated," stated dad. "You see, Scorpius's family hated our family a long time ago because of where our loyalties lied. Scorpius's family believed that all purebloods were more superior than anyone else. And our family believed everyone is equal, no matter what type of blood they might have. But to them, we were what would be considered as 'blood traitors' and most of them became Death Eaters to avenge what they believe.

"As you might have realized, Scorpius's father, Draco, went to school with me, your mother, and Uncle Harry. He wasn't a particularly nice bloke, and by the time the Death Eaters seized power of the Ministry, Malf- Draco became more and more cruel to anyone who wasn't in his little group. But Uncle Harry was his main target. Your mother and I were just a bonus in Draco's book. If it wasn't Harry, it was me... if it wasn't me, it was your mum. And I hated it when he'd hurt people like the way he did... especially to your mother.

"But you know," dad smiled reminiscently. "Your mother gave him a great punch in our third year."

"That's terrible!" I cried. "I can't see mum doing that to someone _ever._"

Dad shook his head. "Never under estimate the ability of your mother." I gave him a lopsided grin and her continued...

"Then, when the opportunity struck to get him back from all the time he gave us all hell, I hit him." I was shocked. "Maybe it was an adrenaline rush, or maybe it was just all the things I felt he caused."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

Dad looked as if he wasn't sure what to say, but then, he sighed, and said quietly, "This might be hard to gather but I'm just going to say it." A pause, then: "Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, mind you, he was very terrible at it, but he caused many hardships on our family in particular. Without him, the upper level Death Eaters wouldn't have invaded Hogwarts all those years ago. Then there would be no start of a war, which meant close friends and family not dying. But Draco was a coward and joined forces with the wrong side. But after all was said and done, we won. And he still won't admit that he was wrong."

I stared at him for a while, making sure he was truly finished. "Are you serious?" I asked him disbelievingly. Dad looked confused, as if he thought I didn't get anything he had said. But I did. "That's a stupid reason to hate someone, dad," I stated truthfully and got up out of anger. "I don't think that's a good enough reason to stay away from Scorpius, who is nothing like his father. He is the nicest and most respectful boy you'd want to meet, and I'm glad I met him. If I never met Scorpius, I'd never know how immature and inconsiderate my father is!"

I walked away once again, but this time, I had a good feeling it was the right thing to do. I seriously thought my father, above all people, was above that... I looked up to him when I was younger. It's almost like he wanted to have a feud with the Malfoys. It was _barbaric_! And the best part is nobody considered to stop it!

The remaining weeks of summer were filled with awkward, angry silences and mum and dad arguing about what they should do about this conflict. Mum would suggest to let this phase meet its course, but dad wanted me to just listen to his reasoning (at which I privately scoffed at anyway). Then mum argued that I won't be his little girl forever and that he should've seen this coming.

It was never-ending, and it was agonizingly painful for me to endure the tention that lingered in the rooms that my father and I were in together. It was as if mum and Hugo were either watching on the sidelines or defending one of us. Mum usually came to my aid, which meant Hugo took the side of dear, old dad.

"I don't care if he's a famous Weird Sisters bass player or the best professional Quiddich player the world has ever seen," Hugo sneered from across the sitting room opposite from me. "Whatever dad says goes. Don't make things difficult!"

This would be the typical scenario during the rest of the summer between Hugo and I: We'd be directly opposite to each other in the same room, ready to throw our opinions quite harshly back and forth. Mum always came to the rescue either when she got home from the Wizengamot or when it started to get ugly.

"You are the one making things difficult, Hugo! You think you have to stick your nose in everything, even when it has nothing to do with you!" I countered back, narrowing my eyes at him.

Hugo huffed an exaggerated sigh. "This does concern me, Rose! This is a family matter, and I happen to be family!"

"This wasn't supposed to be a family matter, don't you see? This is my life, and no one can change that!"

He put his hands up in defeat, but I knew that it wasn't the end of the battle. I decided, then and there, that I was prepared to take control of my life. So what if I couldn't change my father's mind? This Rose was blossoming into a flower who was ready to take the plunge.

I knew what I wanted, and I felt it was my right to defend it.

* * *

A/N: I am uber sorry about the longer than long wait! Heyy, what can I say? I'm a typical writer with so much to say in such little time :P  
And I'm super super sorry, Dee... you know I get bucket loads of writers block for what seems like forever. I can't believe this was supposed to be a one-shot Rose and Scorpius fanfic, but look what you made me do! Look! It's a cliff hanger! You don't see them in one-shots all the time, do you? I'm keeping you guessing what's gonna happen next, when I don't even know! Imagine that :P

Now that you're done reading, REVIEW! XD

LL! :]


	6. 6 Stress and Obsession

Above All Things  
By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 6: Stress and Obsession

* * *

I went back to Hogwarts definitely on the wrong foot with my dad, and it seemed as if it was going to stay that way for a while. Scorpius had the same problem with his family, but oddly enough, he was calm about it. I, on the other hand, found it difficult to cope with.

We were on the train ride back to school. He had his head in my lap, his eyes closed, as I read my new O.W.L Preparations Guide mum had bought me; however, I wasn't exactly paying attention to what was on the pages. All of a sudden, I sighed and plopped my book beside me. "How do you do it?" I blurted out.

Scorpius opened his eyes and scrunched his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid," I said, looking up and out the slightly rain swept window. "How are you not freaking out at a time like this?"

"About O.W.L.s?"

"No!" I exclaimed, thinking he was trying and failing to be funny. "I'm talking about, you know…" I pointed at me, then him, then me again.

"Oh, that," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I don't stress about it."

I rolled my eyes. "How can you _not s_tress about it? I'm right here! I'm living proof of your father's anger!"

"If I dwell on that fact whenever I'm with you, there would be no point to be together," he replied. Seeing my reluctant expression, he sat up and leaned back against the seat. "You shouldn't think about solutions all the time, Rose. It's just a matter of time before you go completely insane."

I considered him for a moment. "So, you're saying I should do absolutely nothing and just wait to see what happens?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I don't think-"

"Merlin, Red," he stared at me clearly now with a crooked smile on his face. "You're always _thinking_. Why don't you just lay back and enjoy what we have." I was still confused, so he leaned in closer to me. "Let's face it, we may not last forever. This could just be a rebellious phase we're stuck in. So cheer up, Red, before you go completely bonkers about fixing what may take years to resolve."

I bit my lower lip. "Maybe you're right," I said steadily. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to figure out a way around this."

I couldn't help it… I wasn't able to take no for an answer. I was stubborn and persistent and nothing phased me. When I saw a problem that needed solving, I went right to it, no questions asked. And since this was concerning the relationship between my family and I, I knew I could solve this problem. But it didn't help that Scorpius was doing nothing about it and telling me to do the same. I understood his argument, but I don't think he fully understood mine. I was being practical… he was being lackadaisical.

However, he did have a point. I was delving into a predicament I would have a hard time solving, especially since it was O.W.L year, and after a couple months into the new school year, I began to reassess where my loyalties were meant to be that year.

I had made it my main priority to get an outstanding in all of my classes, which meant less time spent with Scorpius, Lily, Albus, and Ellie, and more time with Potions, Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration. I felt especially distant with Scorpius, and that's what scared me most of all, but had to do well. I thought that if I had great test results, my family might think that I can handle both school and Scorpius. I knew I had promised myself that I was going to act more for my relationship with Scorpius than with my family, but I found that to be very difficult.

Ellie and Al constantly tried to get me out of the library to get some sun, but whenever I obliged, I would stay out for about ten minutes and sneak back in. Lily called it my "over-achieving addiction". I denied this accusation, yet deep down, I agreed with her.

After Christmas, I was hooked. I couldn't be stopped with reading, doing homework, and studying. I'd even do research on things we haven't learned yet!

There were a couple weeks left until our actual O.W.L exams, and I knew I was ready, but something told me that I should keep going… as if I might've missed something. However, Scorpius thought it would be best if we all went down to Hogsmeade… one last hurrah until our exams. I was very reluctant, but I grudgingly went with them.

We all went in one carriage: Me, Ellie, Al, Scorpius, Gretta Zabini, and Vince Goyal. Even though we didn't exactly know Scorpius's friends, they seemed very nice. Gretta had a beautiful dark complexion with sleek brown hair that went passed her shoulders. Although the all-together impression of Gretta was that she had a lot of attitude, that definitely was not the case. She was very pleasant and happened to have a lot in common with Ellie, especially in music and fashion. Vince, on the other hand, was very hard to interpret. He had this angry expression on his face which made him unapproachable… or was it an expression of confusion? He was a tall, husky fellow with a black buzz cut. Even though he looked as if he could squeeze someone's head with just about one clench of his fist, Scorpius said he was completely harmless. However, Al made sure he stayed a good distance away from him, just to be sure.

"Okay, we're here," I said almost too cheery, as we all started up the village trail. "We can go back now."

I turned to leave, but Scorpius and Al caught me by the forearms. "Oh no you don't, Red," said Scorpius. "You are going to have fun with us, whether you like it or not."

I sighed, eyes closed. "Fine," I said defeated, knowing I was vastly outnumbered.

As we perused the village, I began to loosen up. Al met up with his new girlfriend, Hazel, but after a while they parted from our group. Honestly, Al has become this boy of such confidence… it was kind of scary at times, but he's really gotten to be quite the ladies man.

When we reached the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters, halfway up to our resting stop at Hogshead, Ellie halted in her tracks. "No bloody _way_!" We all turned to find her looking through the glass window of the building.

"What's the matter with you?" Gretta asked, skepticism drawn on her face.

Ellie started waving her arms excitedly and pointed to the window, indicating what was inside… Or rather _who _was inside. "It's _Myron Wagtail_!" She whispered joyfully, almost to the point of insanity. "He's _here! In Hogsmeade!_"

Scorpius's looked surprised and impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she answered as we all crowded the radio station's window.

Myron Wagtail happened to be the lead singer of the all-too popular band, the Weird Sisters. Even though they broke up about five years ago, they were still a big hit. It was very rare to see at least one of them in public like we did.

"So," said Scorpius quietly to me. "Aren't you glad we dragged you here with us."

I smiled. "This day can't get any better."

As we began the rest of our journey to Hogshead (Ellie being dragged away from the window by Vince), Scorpius grasped my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up and smiled. It was nice… it felt right.

We arrived at the Hogshead and sat with Lily and her friend Sam, who were planning on leaving soon anyway to get ready for their first House party. I never really liked going to those parties. They seemed like a waste perfectly good studying time, so I never went. Although Scorpius says they're fine and people rarely get awfully drunk. My case in point.

"I heard Joseph Benningham is going to be there," Sam told us.

Except for Sam and Lily, we were all clueless. "Who's Joseph Benningham?" I said, voicing everyone's confusion.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Only the hottest Slytherin fourth year!"

"Oh," said Scorpius nodding. "The bloke who keeps eyeing me from across the common room?"

Vince laughed at this.

"He doesn't eye _you_," said Gretta elbowing Scorpius lightly. "He's looking at me." She saw Lily's face drop at her last remark, and assured her, "Don't worry, I don't like him. But I do think it's sweet."

Sam checked her watch impatiently. "Well, it's been fun, but we _really _have to get ready." She and Lily bid their goodbyes and dashed out of the pub excitedly.

"I remember my first House party," said Scorpius, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Gretta laughed. "Yeah, what a disaster that was." Vince agreed with a slight chuckle and the nodding of his head.

"What happened?" Ellie asked, intrigued, sipping her butterbeer.

"Well…" Scorpius began, but stopped. I looked at him, amusement etched on my face. "I don't think I should-"

"Okay, then I will," stated Gretta quickly. "We were in our third year, and the party was held in the Hufflepuff House. Scorpius thought it would be appropriate to bring alcohol to the party, but…" Gretta started to giggle, which made Ellie and I anticipate the story even more; Scorpius, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to stop her. "…but he was the only one who drank it. He was dancing all over the place and shouting songs and… well… he was just being an ass."

I looked up at him, this time with surprise. "You got drunk in _third year_."

"I'm not proud about it," he said, getting a bit pink in the face. "And don't worry, we weren't dating then."

"Who cares?" laughed Ellie. "That's some funny stuff! I can just _imagine_…"

"I know, right?" giggled Gretta.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and bonding. Gretta and Ellie became pretty close friends, and we all discovered that Vince was a magnificent poet. He bought these books about writing free verse and telling a story in rhythmic form. It very much contradicted his appearance. I guessed that's where the saying "never judge a book by it's cover" fell into place.

At the end of the day, Scorpius walked me to the Ravenclaw entrance, and kissed me goodnight, just like any other date; however this time, he suggested something about the family situation.

"I've been thinking a lot about this," he told me, taking my hands in his. He breathed in and slowly breathed out. "I think we should have a meeting, you know… with our families… together."

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you really think it would work?"

"Honestly, no. But we have to try _something_. We need a compromise… an intervention of sorts," he suggested.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" I asked him. "I mean, in the beginning of this year, you were saying how I should just relax and wait for something to happen. Now all of a sudden you want to play a part in the situation?"

"Well," Scorpius began as he scratched the back of his head. "I really didn't think I'd feel this different."

"Is this good different or bad different?"

"Oh, it's definitely good different." He paused and looked up at me, his icy blue eyes swimming through mine. "At the beginning of the year, I thought this might just be a rebellious phase to seek attention from my father. But then I thought, why am I trying this hard to be with someone I don't really have to be with. I mean, we could've just let this go, but we didn't. We made this our battle, whether we wanted to or not. I know you were trying to tell me this in the beginning of the year, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you then."

"You don't have to apologize, Scorpius," I said.

He smiled. "I really like you, Rose. A lot, actually. Sometimes it's confusing, and I feel like I'm making an arse out of myself right now, but all I know is that I care about you, and I like what we have right now. Like, when I held your hand today, I felt-"

"Fireworks?" I interrupted him, hoping he felt the same as I did.

He grinned even wider. "Yeah… fireworks." Then he leaned in and kissed me again, this time with a different emotion… it was definitely a good different. Yet our affection for each other was cut short by someone clearing his throat.

We pulled apart to see Tony McLaggen, a Gryffindor prefect, with his arms crossed. "I suggest we break up this little party and head to your houses before I have to give you a detention, and I really don't want to do that." He walked away slowly and around the corner to the next corridor.

"I suppose he's right," I sighed.

"Guess so." We shared one last kiss and we went our separate ways.

When I reached my dormitory, Ellie was in her pajamas, but she had a look of anticipation. "So…" she said slowly, smiling.

"So, what?" I asked as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

She replied as I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. "What did you and Scorpius do out there? You were gone for a long time." She gave me this suggestive lopsided smile.

"Nothing happened, El," I told her. "I swear. We just talked."

Ellie scrunched her face. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded. "Then it must've been a pretty deep conversation."

I climbed into my bed and turned out my light. "Let's just say, he's finally come to his senses with our family feud."

"Oh, Merlin, you talked about _that_?"

"Mhm."

"Well that's completely disappointing."

"What? Why?"

Ellie groaned. "Because everyone thought you guys were going to… you know…"

"No!" I said flabbergasted. "Merlin, no! We are _not _ready for that. No… no, no, no."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she said, clearly trying to restrain herself from giggling. "I didn't know you were so passionate about you two not having sex."

"Well, it's not on my To Do list right now. I have O.W.L.s and two dysfunctional families to worry about. Sex hasn't even crossed my mind, thank you very much."

As expected, our O.W.L. exams weren't very torturous, but I was still freaking out about them as the exams went on. Scorpius, Al, and Ellie tried to calm me down as best as they could, but I couldn't help but stress about them. It was practically in my nature… take my mum for example. That says it all.

After long, grueling days of exam taking, it was finally over. I could literally feel a weight lift from my shoulders, but there still something holding me down. I couldn't hide from my family for long, and neither could Scorpius. We knew it was time to settle things, once a for all.

* * *

A/N: I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I then I thought "Nah! I'll let my readers anticipate! :P Haha… sorry :\ but it's gonna be totally worth it, swear!

Review!

LL!


	7. Turning Point part1: Catching Up

Above All Things  
By: LittleLauren:]

* * *

Chapter 7: Turning Point Part One - Catching Up

* * *

Before I knew it, fifth year was over. Of course, I was dreading my O.W.L results, but nothing could bother me more than my nonexistent relationship with my father with a lack of communication skills. As helpless as I felt, Scorpius had a plan he was sure wouldn't backfire this time.

"You want us to _what_?" I cried. We were on the Hogwarts express, almost home. Ellie and Gretta were there, listening; however, they were pretending not to listen, holding _Teen Witch Magazine _up to their face. Vince was in a Prefect meeting. I was very jealous.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows innocently and smiled a cocky grin. "We gotta get caught. It's the only way I think they might listen."

"What potion have you been wafting, Malfoy?" I said, furrowing my brow.

"I'm serious, Rose! This could actually work."

Gretta giggled. "Yeah… if you want your families to murder each other." Ellie snickered in agreement.

"Stop, just… just listen!" Scorpius was clearly frustrated. "I don't like this silent protest thing anymore. It's tearing us apart from our families. We have the right to be together, no matter what our blood status may be. This whole thing is getting ridiculous. I don't want to stay quiet forever, and I know you want scream it out at this point. I may have damaged your relationship with your father, but there's still time to get it back. I like you too much to lose you and I think the only way to get them to talk is to shove it in their faces."

We all stared at him with different expressions: Ellie with shock; Gretta with amusement; and I looked at him in marvelous awe. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him quietly. "Do you think we're ready?"

"Of course." He spoke confidently, and his eyes showed a glimmer of that infamous Slytherin slyness. "This is practically fool proof!"

I wanted to believe him… honestly, I did, but I just couldn't. I had to look at the facts. He didn't exactly think his plans through, and we always ended up getting into some sort of unnecessary trouble. However, he did seem much more surer than before, so I blindly trusted in his judgment… once again.

It was dark and damp when we arrived in London, signs of rain definitely on the way. Once we got to the platform, I bid a huge farewell to Ellie because she was going on a one-way trip to the Quiddich World Cup in Amsterdam. I also said goodbye to Gretta, who was planning on going to Italy for a month. As for Scorpius and I, we only had time for a brief hug and peck on the lips. Scorpius' father was about twenty feet away, and we tried to make the scene give the illusion that we had just bumped into each other. Yea, it wasn't a very notable goodbye.

Mum drove Hugo and I home, which triggered Hugo to ask, "Where's dad?"

Mum looked at me at a sideways glance, which I promptly ignored. "He's busy," she simply said, but I could tell she was very stiff as she said it.

"Seriously?" My brother whined and slumped back against the car upholstery.

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin, stop complaining Hugo," I mumbled, looking out the window at the stationary buildings passing by.

"Oi shut up," he spat at me. "At least I'm thinking about dad's wellbeing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my brow. I turned in my seat to see his arms crossed around his chest, looking annoyed. "You think I don't care what dad thinks or says? You're being stupid."

"No, you're being stupid!"

"No-!"

"Enough!" Mum finally intervened. She stopped the car on the side of the road and turned around in her seat so she had a clear view of the pair of us. "I don't care what's going on between you two, but I need this to stop now!" She gave us one last reprimanding glare, and turned back around, took a couple deep breaths (she looked as if she were about to cry), and drove the rest of the way home.

I looked up at mum. There was an unkempt look about her, like her mind was scattered and it showed in her appearance. She kept raking her fingers through her mangled, usually beautifully wavy hair. There were bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping either. Once in a while she would mutter incoherently, frustration and exhaustion written on her weary face. I guessed being positioned high in Magical Law Enforcement took its toll.

Once we arrived home, Hugo immediately dashed into the house, making his obvious annoyance known. He could definitely be such a baby sometimes. As I grabbed my trunk, mum came up to me and warned me exasperatedly, "Please, Rose, I don't want any unnecessary drama this summer. I don't want you and your brother bickering over something that should not be fought over." I was about to protest that this wasn't my intention, but she cut across me before I could say anything. "I've talked to your father. He agreed if you do not say anything about Scorpius, he won't say anything."

"So I have to keep my mouth shut and pretend there's nothing wrong?" I asked confusedly.

Mum sighed. "I'm sorry Rosie, but that's the only compromise he agreed to. Unless you want a repeat of last summer, I'd learn to appreciate what your dad is willing to do for you if I were you."

Once we were all settled in and unpacked, dad came home. He looked tired and grimy from working on a case with Uncle Harry.

"Dad!" belted Hugo. My brother ran up to him in the doorway, and he received a big bear hug in return.

Then dad looked at me. To the contrary of what I predicted he'd do when he saw me after all these months, he wrapped his sweaty arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "I missed you, Rosie." I exhaled, not remembering when I even held my breath. It felt like a breath of fresh air (although dad was smelling of something ghastly).

We sat down at the table (mum decided we'd suffice with a freshly-baked take-out pizza with chips). Hugo was the first to tuck in… he was in his own world when it came to food. I gingerly took a slice and placed it on my plate.

"Sorry about the holdup, 'Mione," said dad, his mouth semi-full of pizza. "Harry insisted we do a follow-up lookout on the Regis case. Turns out he was right." He swallowed and took a sip of his drink. "Caught one of Regis' henchmen off-guard and he told us where the rest of them were. You've got a right good case coming your way."

"You've been gone for three extra days," mum pointed out, disregarding the details of his latest mission. "I didn't think Harry was like that anymore."

Dad shrugged. "Well, he had a gut feeling… you know how he is."

Mum agreed with a slight nod of her head. "Whatever the case, write to me and tell me… I was worried."

"What's the fun in that?" he smiled, making Hugo and I giggle quietly. However, we saw mum's stern look she gave dad, which made him say, "Yeah, I'll- I'll do that next time."

"Well, I'm glad you and Harry are alright," she huffed.

Dad changed the subject. "So Hugh, how was your term?"

I froze. I prayed my brother wouldn't say anything about me. But most of all, I hoped of all hopes, that dad wouldn't ask me how _my_ year was.

"If faws alight I yes," he said unclearly due to the amount of food in his mouth.

"Hugo," I whined, annoyed at his unsanitary habit. Hugo gave me an oblivious look. I rolled my eyes and answered my parents' confusion. "That's what he's been doing all year… eating like a monster."

"Whaw? I pin unry," He said while still chewing. He swallowed and finally apologized (with the influence of a no-nonsense glare from mum).

"Oh, let him eat," dad protested jokingly. "You remember how I was at his age, 'Mione."

Mum chuckled to herself and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

I watched and observed my family as we sat together, catching up, joking, telling stories that happened within the year apart. However, I stayed remotely silent. I didn't want to ensue any attention. Dad's hand was on top of mum's. I haven't seen them do that since they told me I was going to be a big sister. I smiled. I knew how they felt… to be wanted and cared for. It's a simply intense feeling that can't really be explained.

Their affection made me think of Scorpius. The way he held my hand, and how he looked at me like he knew what I was thinking, even though he probably didn't. It were those fireworks that I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried. Why couldn't I show dad that's how I felt?

Not too long after dinner, Hugo went outside to catch up with his muggle friends. I always wondered how he managed to convince our neighbors that we go to a private school in South Africa every year. I personally thought that was very clever of him… for once.

I settled myself in the coziness of the living room and began to plan for the next year. I know it might've made me seem a bit neurotic but I had to do something, anything to ease the still existing awkwardness. And, if I did exceedingly well in my O.W.L.s as I had hoped, I wanted to be prepared if I became a Prefect. However, avoiding my father didn't last long.

"Could I ask you how _your_ term was?" asked dad innocently, his red hair damp from taking a shower.

I shrugged, feeling my ears heat up out of anxiousness. Consciously, I covered my reddening ears with my waving hair as he sat down on the opposite comforter.

"Are you gonna tell me _anything_?"

I thought quickly about what I should say. Should I tell him about Scorpius right away? Should I tell him about Scorpius at all? He looked expectant and happy. I wasn't sure he was waiting for me to talk about Scorpius, so I said tentatively, "It was okay."

"Good." His voice went up octaves, which was a clear sign of trying to cover up awkward tension. It was definitely not working. It actually kind of made the situation worse.

And we sat there in awkward silence; I continued my preparation for Sixth Year as dad distractedly watched. It went on for about another five minutes. Then I started to feel bad for my father for some reason. He was trying to start a clean slate with me, and I wasn't letting him. The whole situation was killing me slowly, and I couldn't deny that I missed our father/daughter bonding.

I couldn't take the stillness that permeated the room. I sighed, dropped my quill, and mumbled, "I saw Myron Wagtail."

I saw my dad look up, hopefulness in his facial features. "Really?" He sounded impressed.

I nodded. "It wasn't a big deal," I said, trying to make it sound less exciting than it was. "We saw him through the window of the Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters. We didn't _talk _to him, but it still was pretty wicked." Once that was said, the air did not feel as thick as before. And before I knew it, we reached common ground. We talked about all sorts of things, especially Quiddich, even if I didn't have a real interest in it. It was the start of rebuilding our long-forgotten relationship; however, I began neglecting Scorpius and his plan.

Everyday he'd send me letters, the first of them being about the plan. Then when I didn't respond, they became inquiries to write back, to make sure I was actually getting his mail, and if his owl was just being stupid and dropping off his messages to someone else. After a while he stopped sending me daily letters and the filter started to lessen down to a weekly occurrence. I was so focused on rebuilding my family relationship that I started to obliviously neglect me and Scorpius' relationship. Part of me felt bad, but the rest of me didn't care. My relationship with my father was going swimmingly and peachy, until one cloudy afternoon towards the end of June.

Dad and I were in the sitting room playing wizards chess, and mum was working on the Regis case in the study when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" called Hugo. This wasn't uncommon for him because he always had his friends knocking for him. Once he opened the door, dad and I heard him mutter with great dislike, "What're you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Hugo." I immediately knew who was at the door. Even though I truly missed Scorpius's smooth and arrogantly confident voice, I really wished he had warned me about visiting. "Is Rose home?"

Forgetting about the game, dad jumped up and hurried to the door. I followed timidly behind him. "Who is it, Hugo?" dad asked, even though he knew fully well who it was. "I've got this, son, thank you." Hugo left, giving one last malicious glare at Scorpius.

"Hello, sir. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, your daughter's boyfriend. I thought you'd want to meet me in person for once," he said offering his hand for my dad to shake. He didn't accept it, so Scorpius put his hand down and went on. "I came to speak to Rose." He indicated in my direction with a nod of his head.

"She's not here," my father said bluntly.

Scorpius looked confused. "Yes she is, sir. She's right behind you." He pointed at me, but my father didn't turn around. He knew I was there.

Still my father repeated, "She's not here."

"Rose," Scorpius beckoned me to help his testimony. "Tell him about us. Tell him why I'm here."

I panicked. "Go home Scorpius," I said quietly. I saw his face drop. I immediately regretted saying anything.

"You see? She doesn't want to talk." Dad sounded really happy, and it made my stomach churn. "Have a nice day," he added then slammed the door rudely.

I was glad I didn't see Scorpius's face when dad did that. Dad was about to walk away like nothing happened, but he was stopped by the muffled annoyance and determination of my boyfriend's voice.

"I know what you're up to, _sir_! You're shutting me out and not telling your daughter the truth! You're covering up reality, _sir_, but you can't close me out forever!"

I looked up at my father's face, which was contorted with shock, anger, and guilt. He locked his eyes with mine for a second, and walked away without a word. But I wasn't going to let this one go.

Following him into the sitting room, I asked him quietly, "Is Scorpius just being mental, or is it true? Was this your intention? To shut me out of his life bit by bit?"

Dad sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry, Rosie-"

"So it's true," I couldn't believe it. My own father silently began to control my life, and I didn't even see it coming.

He stared into my pain-stricken face and stated firmly, "I don't want you seeing that boy, Rose. It's just not right."

"What do you mean 'it's not right'?" I countered back. At this point Mum and Hugo came in to see what was with all the commotion. Dad didn't respond. "Well I know Scorpius was right then after all," I said, tears threatening to break free. "He saw right through you, but I was too blinded to see the real thing. My own _father_! About all things, my _father _is the one I'd learn to hate."

"Don't say that, Rose," said mum, but I ignored her.

"You _lied _to me, dad."

"I didn't say anything about that boy all summer," he tried to reason.

I shook my head, dismissing the fact that he called Scorpius "that boy" for a second time. "That's just it. Don't you see? You _covered up _everything, making it seem like there was no problem, but there _is _a problem! It's always going to be there until you do something about it!"

"I can't do that," he grumbled. I saw his blue eyes flare with annoyance and his ears start to redden.

"Why?"

"Because- I just- can't!" It was a pitiful sight, seeing my father, the brave Auror, the Quiddich enthusiast, and an attribute to the Second Wizard War, now looking so defeated and forlorn.

Tears began to run freely down my face. "Well that's just terrible. You said you'd always be there for me, but you're not now, are you? You're telling me I can't see the one bloke that makes me happy and feel more special than anyone else in the world."

Dad looked up, finally realizing that he was losing his little girl. "I do that," he said quietly, trying one last time to convince me otherwise.

"You used to," I mumbled. "Not anymore."

Dad had no time to react because all of a sudden, there was a whoosh and a gust of wind forming a blue, transparent wolf. Teddy's voice boomed excitedly out of it. "Victoire has gone into labor. We're taking her to hospital. It shouldn't be long now." The mist dissolved into nothingness, and left the air anxious. My mind wandered for an explanation for this sudden announcement. This had to have been a mistake… Victoire and Teddy were not expecting… were they?

"What the bloody hell was that about?" burst Hugo quite rudely, "Since when was Vic pregnant?" I rolled my eyes at his blatant demeanor.

"Obviously they didn't want us to worry, genius." I know I shouldn't have said it that way, but I was pissed. My own father manipulated my judgment once more. It was sick and maddening. Did he actually think I was going to run off forever and leave him with nothing more than a goodbye? I wasn't that mean. Mum gave me a reproachful glare for what I said. It was very unlike me to be rude, but I wasn't going to suffer anymore… it wasn't worth it.

It was a pity that my parents were fighting because of me, but my mind was racing confusedly about the fact that Victoire and Teddy were going to have a baby. It wasn't real. However, I couldn't shake the feeling of being betrayed. I didn't talk to the couple much, but with all the back-stabbing going on, it made me feel like I was lied to some more. I could've probably guessed that Lily was feeling the same way, but all the more excited. She was very close to them… she's the one who should be feeling betrayed.

The four of us paused for a few more moments, soaking in the rather hurried message.

"Well," stated mum, calming down, her face still rather heated. "How lovely."

I ran upstairs, ready this time for a letter from Scorpius but it never came. I didn't feel like dealing with the joy and abundance of a new born. I was hurt once again… I didn't think this was going to help my predicament. So I decided to write him a letter.

Dear Scorpius, I'm very sorry that I haven't been loyal to our plan. I was blinded by my father's demise and I apologize. Please write back.

Rose

As I waited for his reply, I heard my parents' muffled voices, apparently arguing, downstairs. It wasn't fair that anyone had to go through this mess.

About an hour later, there was another swoosh, but this time it wasn't a Patronis. It was the sound of the Floo network. Hugo and I dashed down the stairs into the living room, where my parents were on opposite sides. The four of us glanced down at the Floo extension to see Uncle Harry's grinning face. I sighed, relieved that it wasn't Scorpius again. I didn't think I could handle such an ordeal.

"Did you get Ted's message?" he asked hurriedly.

Mum knelt down in front of the fire. "Yes, of course," she replied. She still appeared frazzled and tired of the bickering with my father, who at this point remained in a separate corner.

"Good," Uncle Harry said, clearly not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "We're all heading down to St. Mungo's, if you care to join us?"

"Oh," said mum. None of us looked happy about the newcomer, but I knew deep down we were anxious to meet him or her. I wasn't as frazzled and excited as I was supposed to be, but I was very happy and anxious for the soon-to-be parents. I sure hoped Teddy wasn't as hostile and resilient as my father was. "Sure. We'll meet you in a bit." Uncle Harry disappeared in the flames, and even though none of us were over our dilemma, mum huffed and forced a smile. "Bright and shining faces everyone," she told us. "Just this once, alright?" When none of us answered, she just nodded and whispered to herself, still with a forced smile, "Okay."

It didn't take long for us to get to the magical hospital. Once we got there, the main receptionist pointed us the direction to the maternity ward, and we were greeted with many of our family members, most of them being redheads, including me and my father. Hugo went his separate way to hang with Louis, and my father walked over to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.

"Hey!" squealed Lily as mum and I finally reached to the Potters. She squished me in a quick hug and started talking animatedly about the surprising news. "Can you believe it? Ted and Vic having a baby! It's too cute, yeah? But it wouldn't have killed them to tell me at least. Am I not Ted's favorite?" At this, James, who was regrettably listening to our conversation, stalked away. We saw this, but Lily shrugged it off. "Git," she muttered under her breath.

She went back to the previous conversation. I wasn't really listening. I glanced up to see my dad talking to Uncle George and Aunt Angie, smiling half-heartedly every so often at something Uncle George said. He was quite the jokester when it came to conversation…

"He loves you, you know," said Lily matter-of-factly, which caught me by surprise and shook me out of my contemplation. Was she talking about Scorpius?

We were interrupted further when we all saw Teddy fast-walking down the corridor, his hair stating a magnificent orange. The color of pride and joy. "It's a boy!" He cried, grinning from ear to ear.

The lot of us congratulated Ted with laughter and words. Ted's tearful grandmother hugged him tight, and Uncle Harry shook his hand enthusiastically. Lily couldn't contain herself: she ran right up to the new father and gave him a hug that Grandma Weasley would be proud of.

"So when can we see him?" Lily asked almost jumping with excitement.

Teddy smiled brightly. "Now I suppose."

We all began to get up, but the medi-witch came up from behind him and stopped us. "Not all at once," the middle aged witch stated. "No. Mother and child are much too weak for the lot of you. I suggest going in by subfamily so as not to overwhelm them. However, the limit is six."

"So we have to wait," Lily muttered rudely. "Great. Couldn't even wait nine months because I was just told today. "

"Lily Luna!" reprimanded Aunt Ginny. Many of my cousins and I sniggered at this, including Teddy.

"It's fine," Teddy dismissed. He turned to Lily, who was now pouting slightly. "Don't worry, Lils. We didn't forget you."

Lily gave a half-smile and sat down as Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, and Mrs. Tonks was escorted into Victoire's nursery.

To get her mind off of things, which I thought might be impossible at this point, I tried to get back to the Scorpius talk. "So Scorpius really said he loves me?"

"What?" said Lily, looking confused for a second. "Oh! Right. Well, he didn't exactly _say _he loved you…"

"Then what did he say?"

The red-head shrugged, glancing down the hall repeatedly. "Nothing. It's just the way he's going out of his way for you-"

"And his family, and my family."

"Exactly," she stated like it made all the sense in the world. "He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Most of us think about ourselves and what's in it for us. So far, he's ruined his relationship with his family-"

"So did I-!"

"For _you_, though! It's all for you." She took one last glance at the now empty corridor, and lead me to a deserted corner of the congested room of Weasleys, and Potters. "Come on, Rose, don't you see? He's doing this to be with _you _and only you. Before he was trying to prove a point, but now? Now it's something bigger. He's just too thick to see it right now. He's trying for you, Rosie… why don't you let him?"

The Grandparents and Great-grandparents of the newborn came back in, most with joyous tears flowing down their face. "Il est si beau!" cried Aunt Fleur to everyone else in the room.

"He's a metamorphmagis," Mrs. Tonks said proudly. "Just like my Dora."

Lily jumped up and tugged on her mum's hand. "Can we go in now?" she whined anxiously. Aunt Ginny rolled her eyes, and gave a look to Uncle Harry that read, "Can you believe this girl?"

"You won't mind, will you?" he said to everyone in the room.

We shook our heads in modest agreement. "Go on then," said Uncle George. "But make it quick though. I'm not getting any younger standing here." We all laughed as the Potters headed off. We all knew the Potters were closer to Ted, so we expected them to take a longer time.

About twenty-five minutes later, Lily came running back into the waiting room. "You'd never guess what just happened!" she exclaimed, keeping us all at bay. Then she squealed, "I'm godmother!" Handfuls of congratulations were abound. I strode my way up to her and hugged her with all of my might. I knew how much that meant for the almost fourteen year-old.

"It's not _that _big of a deal," smiled Albus, finally reaching us.

Lily turned to look at Al like he just insulted her. "Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal! This is the beginning of _our_ next generation here, and _I _am apart of it!"

Al put his hands up in mock surrender, but James could just be audible for the three of us to here, "It really isn't a big deal." There wasn't time for any of us to retort back because just then he bid his goodbyes to everyone. He claimed he had work and left.

Both Al and I chanced a look at Lily, who actually appeared to look hurt this time. She put her head down in defeat. I wasn't the only one having family issues: James had this strange tendency to resent Lily's life, which all started when she was sorted as a Slytherin. It just spiraled from there.

"Cheer up, sis. He'll pull through one day," encouraged Al, clapping her on the back. Then his voice went down to a whisper. "But for now he's just an ass."

All three of us laughed.

A half-hour later it was finally me family's turn. Little baby Remus Teddy Lupin looked so delicate and innocent. Mum began tearing up, and dad actually smiled. Hugo and I grinned as well.

"He's so small," said Hugo in wonder. He reached over to the newborn and watched as Remus grasped his finger with his tiny, red hand.

Vic laughed gently. "That's how babies usually are."

He nodded absentmindedly, never taking his eyes off the tiny infant. So, Hugo did indeed have a soft side. Vic asked if anyone wanted to hold him, and dad was surprisingly the first person to answer. Once dad a firm and comfortable hold, I saw in the smile he sported that he was legitimately happy for the couple. It wasn't just an act.

"Remember this, 'Mione?" he whispered to my reminiscent mother.

She nodded. "Of course," she whispered. "It's the best feeling in the world."

They both smiled at each other, and I could've sworn it was like there was no such thing as arguing, defiance, and Scorpius. We were all at peace. It was funny, I thought, that a little innocent baby was the pacifier for this one moment. That's when I figured we'd be fine one day, all of us together, Weasleys and Malfoys living in peace. Even though we hated each other at this point, I knew things would eventually get better… somehow…

* * *

A/N: I know overdue, but I'm back baby! haha! For the past...what?... six months or so, I've been preparing myself for these three parts of the story. As you can probably guess, this chapter contained events from June. The next part is July, and third is August. I'm sooooooo excited that this story actually stayed in the direction that I wanted it to go! Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next chapter... I've got a lot up my sleeve :P

Thanks for being so loyal and patient,  
Lot of Love,  
LL!:]


	8. Turning Point part2: Fresh Air

Above All Things  
By: LittleLauren:]

A/N: Okayy soooo before you read this, I just wanted to point out the first part of this chapter is Scorpius's POV. I never thought I'd do the whole "switch the POV around and confuse the hell out of ppl" thing ever again (yes… I've done that as rough drafts eons ago). But I think it will kinda further explain everything once you read along. I think leaving this one bit out will get people thinking like "what? I didn't know Scorpius could do that! Since when?" and so on… So! That's the only part in his POV… the rest is Rose. Oh yeah… and the setting is in July (that's why Gretta's back lol)… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Turning Point Part 2- Fresh Air

* * *

"She ditched me!" I screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Goyle! She ditched the plan, she left me hanging."

"I'm not sure about that," he said dismally, concentrating more on his writing.

He was starting to piss me off about this. "Okay, that's the fifth time you've said that to me and nothing has changed!"

"Give it time," Vince grumbled calmly, which was agitating me even more.

"Maybe he's right Scorpius," replied Gretta. She looked up at me intently, concern etched on her face. "She's probably just overwhelmed by all that's happened so far." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you suggesting she doesn't care anymore?"

"I'm suggesting she's confused."

I couldn't wrap my head around the possibility of Rose forgetting about me like that. "I need some air." I walked out to the paddock, opened the shed and took out my broom. I haven't flown much for a while, but as I kicked off of the ground, I felt my worries and problems leave me. The air was cool, which cancelled out the sun's hot rays. I took a deep breath of fresh air. There were no thoughts of my family and school and this ongoing Romeo and Juliet battle; however, I couldn't get a certain girl out of my head and it was frustrating me.

Rose Weasley made me do stupid things, like trying to get our fathers communicate. Then, it dawned on me. "I'm gonna win her back," I smiled to myself, grasping firmly onto the broom. "They'll see."

* * *

I was awoken by a knock at my window. 'Strange,' I thought. 'I didn't think people could knock on a window two floors up from the ground.' I glanced over at my clock. Eight thirty-two. I heard another conscious rapt against my windowpane. "It can't be," I said to myself, dismissing my impossible thoughts. However, I found my impossible thoughts were proven possible. "Oh Merlin," I whispered hurriedly.

I quickly opened my window and in stumbled Scorpius, cocky grin and all. "Hey gorgeous," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

I pushed away. "Do you have any idea what time it is Scorpius Malfoy?" I hushed, shock clearly expressed in my voice.

"Why, hello to you too," he sarcastically replied. He went to sit on the corner of my bed, I kept glancing at my door, expecting my dad to barge in at any moment. Not that I'd have cared or anything at that point.

"Scorpius," I said trying to calm myself. "You can't be here! What if my dad catches us?"

"Funny," he laughed. "Wasn't that the whole point of this summer?"

"But why now? Can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"There's no time like the present." He sounded way too cheery.

I whined, "But Scorpius-"

"No buts," he interrupted. "It's time they faced the facts, Rose. We aren't splitting up any time soon, and they have to learn to deal with that."

I looked back at the door, then at Scorpius, his eyes tinted with rebellion and adrenaline. I didn't want to cause something at that moment. I knew how riled my dad would get because of our recent argument, so I started to panic. "Not- not tonight. Please."

He looked up at me, his smile fading. He got up and held me by the sides of my arms. In the back of my mind, I realized how tall he'd gotten since the last time I saw him fully. "Listen," he said. "Why don't we just get away for a while."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Like I said, there's no time like the present." His smile was back.

"But what if-"

"It'll be fine. Everyone's asleep, yeah?" he reassured. He mounted his broom outside my window. "Trust me, yeah?" I looked into his hopeful eyes, anxiously awaiting for me to grab his hand. With one last look at my dark, empty room, I mounted the back of his broom, and we took off. However, it wasn't even a full minute when I started to panic. "Calm down, Red, just hold on. I won't let you fall." I trusted him.

We soared ever higher, my feet dancing on the mists of clouds. After about ten minutes, I was in my element. I finally felt free of everything. Flying was definitely uplifting, pun intended. Once he realized I was more comfortable, Scorpius slowly dipped forward, and we started to descend quickly. My heart raced and I held Scorpius even tighter around his waist, not caring that my whole body was pressed up against his back. He laughed as I screamed in his ear, "If I die today because of you…!" He shrugged but didn't say anything.

He tried more complex tricks, showing off his flying skills, until we reached our apparent destination. Scorpius slowed down the broom and sighed, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor." As we got closer, I noticed how dark and ancient it appeared. I found it to be fascinating but eerie all the same.

"Wow," I whispered.

Yet before we could actually reach the manor, Scorpius bared right into what looked like a green-leaved garden. I had to admit, even though it was dark, the vines on the walls and bushy trees complemented the old house quite nicely. Once we landed, however, I saw how beautifully kept this particular garden was. There were colorful flowers up close, which could possibly be seen with the help of some sunshine. All was serene once Scorpius finally spoke.

"This is my favorite hiding spot." I looked at him as he sat down, a reminiscent look in his eye. "After dad… well… after he told me off about you and me, I've been sneaking down here. It's comforting, see. And I don't much enjoy yelling and such."

I gave him a half smile. "What did I do to you?" I asked jokingly, sitting down next to him.

He leaned me in closer to him and said, "You turned me into a sodding softy, that's what." Then he kissed me. I didn't think of anything but his lips on mine and vice versa. He was gently caressing my sides with his hands as I slowly rested my arms around his neck. We became closer with each breath, and soon I was sitting on his lap and he held onto me still.

What seemed like forever, we broke apart. "So you like this place then?" he asked, still holding me.

I nodded. "It's brilliant."

And it was decided that that would be our common-ground, our secret place if you will. Scorpius quickly retrieved a blanket and some Honeyduke's Fudge Flies (he knew they were my favorite), and we talked the night away. I told him my secrets and he whispered about his woes about the future.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I'm out of Hogwarts," he laughed. But deep down, I could tell he was just covering up his worry. "You probably know what you're doing."

I smiled half-heartedly. Of course, I had an idea of what I was going to pursue once out of Hogwarts, but I didn't want him to worry even further. We had enough to think about already. "Just hang in there, Scorp," I encouraged. "Whatever you do will be great."

"But that's not the point, is it? All I was ever taught was to make my family proud. And so far, that's not exactly working."

I looked up at him. "Are you accusing me of-"

"No!" he said. "Well… yes. But it's not _your_ fault. I just- Merlin! Why does this have to be so bloody difficult?"

"It doesn't have to be," I sighed. he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "This is a stupid rivalry of discrimination of blood status, and our fathers don't want to be deemed less of a man if one caves first. They're practically fighting about who's fighting the best."

"Wow, you must be tired."

"Why do you say that?"

Scorpius chuckled as my eyelids started to droop. "Because you're the only person I know who has logical explanations for things at almost ten o'clock at night." I smiled up at him. "I guess it's time to go home."

I nodded.

"I'll see you later then?" He said to me once we arrived back at my house.

I giggled. "Yeah, see you later." One last kiss goodbye and he was off. I sighed longingly, feeling as if I haven't touched the ground yet. I was walking on air, but not for long. My stomach dropped when I heard a sudden shouting match break out downstairs.

"Our daughter is gone because of you!" I heard mum bellow. She sounded panicked, almost as if she were crying.

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"_Me?"_

"_Yes!"_

"Really, you actually think this is all _my_ fault? Hermione, _you _were the one who persuaded me to go set her strait. _You _were the one who suggested I start fresh with her unless she didn't want to! _I _am following _your _advice!"

"Don't even go there, Ronald Weasley!"

"Why the hell not? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" I could tell through mum's voice that she has had it. I would've shown myself at this point, but I was afraid that wands were at the ready, finding a moment to strike. "You're twisting my words! A year ago, I told you to respect her freedom and accept her rebellious phase for what it was: a _phase_! I did not, however, tell you to tell her off! That's bad parenting-!"

"So now you're telling me I'm not a good father?"

"No! I'm- I-" For once, I didn't think mum thought before she spoke, which made her at a loss for words. "Merlin! You make everything difficult!" She sounded exhausted and defeated; however, dad did not.

"If I'm so difficult, why do you stick with me, 'Mione?"

There was a long pause. I was afraid of what would come next, but then mum spoke. "I stick with you because I love you, Ron. But it's difficult and draining for me to stand by and watch you try to control our children's lives. You've got Hugo wrapped around your finger, but Rose is different, and you know it. Why do you let it bother you so much?" There was no answer. Mum sighed sadly. "I'll give you time to sort out your priorities. In the meantime I'm going to stay at my parents' house for a while."

My heart sank. Is this what my urgency for independence has been a result of? Was it truly worth the risks of literally splitting my family apart?

"No, 'Mione." My dad's voice was quiet, painfully pleading. "Not again."

Again? I was very much confused.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you need time to figure this out, and I need time to breathe." I heard a kiss and mum mumble, "You know where to find me." And she was gone.

I couldn't believe it… I sent my own mother away. And if my mum couldn't handle the situation, who could? She was my hope, my strength… my inspiration. I couldn't take this madness anymore either. I packed up all I needed and hurriedly wrote my dad a note:

_ I heard all of it. I'm sorry.  
__ Don't worry… I'll be fine.  
__ -Rose _

It wasn't much, but I was currently speechless anyway. I didn't truly understand why I had an impulse to pack some things and get out. I've always felt suffocated (and not because of my abnormally large immediate family). I needed fresh air… new surroundings, and I knew exactly where to go. I owled Scorpius.

As I anxiously waited for his reply, I couldn't help but notice my heart quicken. What if dad came in my room in the hopes of finding me safe and sound asleep in the comfort of my own bed. And just as I thought that, I saw the door knob turn. I panicked, but once I saw it was Hugo I calmly resumed my vigilant watch of the night sky. I sighed of relief, but it was short-lived.

He shook his head. "Look what you've done," he whispered vehemently. "You've split the family apart. Happy now?"

I grunted with frustration. "I'm going to fix this, so don't be such an arse." There was a knock on my window. Scorpius was suspended by his broom once again with a look of rebellious excitement on his face. I opened my window and put my bag around my shoulder. Before I was about to leave, I turned back to my brother. I've never seen him look so confused and helpless. "Don't wait up." And I left with Scorpius without a backward glance.

The ride to Malfoy Manor felt like it took longer than before. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush of running away, or the fear of getting caught, or maybe I just wanted to stay there ascended in the air holding close to Scorpius forever. We finally arrived at the manor again, but this time Scorpius swooped down and around until we were adjacent to a big balcony window.

"This is the guest suite," he whispered, quietly helping down onto the balcony. "I have to go back to my room, but we'll figure things out in the morning."

"Okay," I said apprehensively. We kissed goodnight a little bit more passionately than previously due to the rush of all that had happened so far.

Once he left for his bedroom window, I magicked the double doors open, and I stood in front of a magnificent, robust room, which was full of carpeted furnishings with a fireplace and a king-sized bed. Everything was either dark emerald green or shining black, to show the Malfoy's devout dedication to their Hogwarts house. I wasn't surprised by this. I doubted the next generation of the Malfoy family would change this particular tradition.

I crawled into the huge bed, but I was unable to sleep. It was difficult to sleep as I began to feel guilty about everything so far. "What have I done?" I whispered desperately to myself. I fell in a restless sleep, but I woke up to sunshine, birds merrily chirping, and the pungent smell of bacon.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," sang Scorpius. "I told our house elf to fetch you some breakfast. I hope you like your eggs sunny-side up." He started to chew at my bacon, and I smiled. He looked up. "What?"

I kissed his cheek, which made him blush. "Thank you."

"Alright, alright," he said covering a smile. "Don't mention it, Red." We sat here, eating my hugely prepared breakfast, and small talking the morning away.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Scorpius enthusiastically. I went into the bathroom to get changed into proper daytime attire.

"I just thought we'd wing it this time."

I paused. "What?" Maybe I heard him incorrectly.

"I don't have a plan. I think we should let this one run its course." Nope, I heard him right.

"You've got to be joking," I said. Fully dressed, I crossed over to him. He clearly saw my pained expression, anxiety creeping into my veins. I wasn't ready for this… I felt unprepared.

He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll confront them later. But for now," he said, trying to cheer me up. "How about a stroll in the garden?"

How could I say no to that grin?

We stayed out there until our stomachs began to growl. That's when Scorpius suggested we go to get a bite to eat. So he grabbed his broom, and off we went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop. As he ate his chocolate raspberry with peanuts and I with strawberry marshmallow swirl, I told him that this was where I first saw him.

"I remember that," he noted, a sparkle in his eye. "Yeah, I never saw my dad act like that before… like he's better than anything else in the world."

I nodded, finishing off my ice cream.

"It might not seem like it, but my dad's not all that bad. He can be rather mean and cold at times, but he's been through enough to be under control and understanding. I mean, he works for the ministry for Merlin's sake."

He had a point. His father, as well as my family, played a part in the reconstruction of the ministry. "But don't you know who your father supported during the war."

"I know, but he never did anything _really_ bad. He told me he was forced and blackmailed. He never meant anything of it."

"Some things never change," I said. "Some things have been passed down from generation to generation… like this stupid family rivalry."

Once we were finished, we strolled about the village, hand in hand.

"I'm sorry I put this all on you," I apologized to him. "I just had to get out of my house and away from my family."

Scorpius smile but said quietly, "You don't have to apologize."

"I know, but I feel I have to." I looked down, embarrassed. "My mum left us temporarily. But from what I heard last night, that's not an uncommon thing and that scares me."

Scorpius pulled me closer to himself as we headed back to where we hid his broom. "Don't make that your problem, Red."

"But it's hard to ignore."

He nodded but did not argue back. He knew I was worried. When was I not worried about something? I just hoped he knew what he was getting us into.

Before long, it became dark and we flew back to the manor. "You know I think I'm starting to chafe with this broom," said Scorpius. He helped me onto the balcony once again and kept his broom aside. "I will never play Quiddich for as long as I live. I don't care what my parents say."

"Your parents want you to play Quiddich?"

He nodded. "They say it builds character. But all that aside," his voice became serious and he rested his hands on my shoulders. "You sure you want to go through with this, telling my parents?"

I looked at him with an air of determination and I nodded. "Now or never."

We traipsed down the spiral staircase, Scorpius guiding me expertly through the manor. It wasn't long before we reached our destination. The dining room. It was tall and spotless, as if it could fit a whole party of people. My awe was cut short when Scorpius cleared his throat which caused his parents to look up from their meal.

At first, the pair of them seemed puzzled by my presence. But once she realized who I was, Mrs. Malfoy glanced at Mr. Malfoy anxiously, obviously surprised to see me standing there in the flesh. It felt like hours before Scorpius lead me over to the long table with Mr. Malfoy still glaring at me. Scorpius escorted me into my seat, and he seated himself next to me so as if he could be between myself and his father. Mr. Malfoy's expression was still unmoving as Scorpius asked their house elf to set up another plate. The house elf looked from Scorpius to me to Mr. Malfoy nervously. Thankfully I wasn't the only one feeling the awkward tension in the room.

"Go ahead, Casper," said Mrs. Malfoy quietly, failing to break the tension. It wasn't until the house elf came back with a plate full of food did Mrs. Malfoy press the issue at hand. "So, Scorpius, who's your friend?"

"This is Rose Weasley," he said holding onto my hand under the table for comfort. "My girlfriend."

I felt like a lost puppy, sitting there with Mr. Malfoy shooting questioning daggers at me, scrutinizing every flicker my eyes made, every breath I took, every fidget of discomfort. I was afraid to look at him.

"I see," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a while once her family situation is in order." It was not a statement of request, nor was it a demand. Mr. Malfoy finally diverted his cold eyes from me and onto his son.

"Oh really?" It was the first time I have ever heard Scorpius' father speak. His voice was smooth and crisp with a hint of dry amusement.

Scorpius nodded confidently. "Yes, sir. She's going to stay in the quest suite."

There was more silence until Mr. Malfoy slowly raised his eyebrows and began to tuck in to his supper. "Well then I guess Ms. Weasley should eat her food before it gets cold."

I let out a sigh and relaxed. I smiled, "Thank you sir."

He nodded, acknowledging my thanks. I took that as acceptance, however subdued the Malfoy's response may have been. Scorpius squeezed my hand, which I realized he never let go of. We glanced at each other. He winked. I smiled.

* * *

A/N: As I read this over, I noticed it kinda had a Romeo and Juliet kind of feel to it. Idk, I'm just an armature lol! Anyway REVIEW!

LL! :]


End file.
